


Caretaker

by gigi42



Series: Liberty [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Barebacking, Boypussy, Boypussy Blaine, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigi42/pseuds/gigi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the second installment in the Liberty verse, Burt Hummel is home convalescing after a heart attack when he witnesses a scandalous affair next door. With his house empty and his son a college graduate in New York, Burt takes the neighbor’s boy, Blaine, under his wing and into his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caretaker

* * *

 

Burt Hummel stood at the bottom of his staircase and sighed. He’d have to get up there if he wanted to stay on track with his recovery from the heart attack. It was his doctor’s recommendation to get mobile while he was off work and Burt knew that the staircase was the ideal compromise, as was the walk to the letterbox and back again. But since his son had returned to New York to start his new job, Burt’s motivation to exercise had taken a tumble.

Maybe he would just go halfway up today, and then he could spend some time looking at pretty girls online. Burt gave himself a mental kick. It’s not like he was gonna be able to tug one out looking at porn - not yet anyway. The doctor said to wait another week before trying. What he should do is drag his sorry ass upstairs, catch his breath and see if the neighbors were preparing for another rowdy party. Three in a row was some kind of record since moving in several months ago.

Burt took his time - every step an effort to mount, every step a rest stop. At halfway, his lungs burned as he dragged in heaving breath after breath and he clutched at the rail to keep himself upright. After a couple of minutes, his breathing evened out to short puffs and he tried again. One step. Then another. A pit stop. Panic. Breathe. Sweat. One step. Then another. A pit stop. Panic. Breathe. Sweat. Try again.

Finally at the stop of the stairs and exhausted, Burt stumbled to the spare bedroom and collapsed onto the single bed. His eyes were drawn to the window and the clear blue sky beyond the net curtains. The journey up the stairs had taken more time than he’d thought, the morning cloud having burned away in the time it had taken him to get here. The niggling worry that he’d pushed himself too hard was quickly overwhelmed by a sense of pride at having accomplished his goal and with the ache in his chest easing he decided that his reward would be a nap. After propping up the pillows behind him, he closed his eyes.

Burt couldn’t tell exactly what had woken him until the noise was made again. A happy shriek. The splash of water. Carefree laughter. Ah, the kid from next door.

He fondly remembered the enthusiastic teenager he’d found at the end of his driveway that spring. Striped t-shirt, an old camera slung around his neck and a bicycle balanced between his legs, the kid had been taking photos of the house for sale next door. The boy, Blaine, had introduced himself with an easy smile and a handshake of all things. A few weeks later, Blaine and his parents had moved in and the kid was like a breath of fresh air in the street. He waved at the other neighbors when he hauled the rubbish can down to the curb. He made sure to mow Burt’s front lawn whenever he did his own. He threw his bedroom windows open and played show tunes, singing at the top of his lungs and sounding real good too. His pool parties were simply a collection of gangly middle-schoolers who spent as much time having water balloon fights that spilled out onto the road as they did actually swimming. All of it helped Burt miss his own son a little less.

Sure, Kurt had come home for a short stay after his graduation from NYADA but with him came the understanding that his son had truly become a man, one that really only needed a supportive word here or there in order to tackle the world head on. When his son headed back to the city, the house had seemed awfully big for him alone and he’d considered selling it and downsizing. But then along came Blaine Anderson, and suddenly Burt’s world felt a little less lonely.

He roused himself, clambering off the bed and heading for the window. He spotted the kid in the water, swimming laps and, unusually, an older boy stretched out on a towel. Burt wondered who he was. Tanned with dark hair, he supposed he could be an older brother. One that he’d never heard a single word about, mind you.

Burt watched as Blaine pulled himself out of the ground level pool and stood over the other boy’s legs, and then be pulled to sit between the older boy’s legs. He frowned as Blaine arched against the bigger kid, clearly enjoying something. Maybe not a brother, then.  His eyebrows skittered upwards when Blaine was manhandled onto his hands and knees, his underwear being pulled at while the older kid touched him between his legs.

“Oh. Shit.”

Realization that Blaine was going to be fucked came swiftly when the older boy’s underwear was yanked down. With his erection exposed, the kid dry humped Blaine doggy style for a moment until he sat back and stripped Blaine of his briefs, spreading his cheeks wide for the world to see. Burt gasped and stepped back in shock. Instead of a pair of balls and a dangling penis, Blaine had a pussy. Momentarily taken aback, he barely noticed the older boy glance over to his window but once he managed to drag his eyes away from Blaine's nude body, he was glad of the net curtains Kurt had hung years ago.

As the kid put his mouth to Blaine, Burt turned his attention to making himself comfortable. He struggled to pull the occasional chair from the corner over to the window. With it finally in position, he sat on the edge of the seat, panting, trying to calm himself down. This was almost better than porn – all it lacked was the close-ups.

In the backyard next door, the older boy fingered Blaine as he went down on him and Burt racked his brain for the location of his binoculars. He was sure they were in the garage and therefore out of range for today. Content to settle for the show he was being given, he took the chance to pull the curtain aside and watch uninterrupted as Blaine was flipped onto his back. After a quick kiss, the older boy was all over him, thrusting in, taking his time to get in deeper and deeper until Blaine was arching up and wrapping his legs around him. Minutes later, the boy’s hands were holding Blaine down as he fucked him relentlessly, unloading inside him with every clench of his butt cheeks and slumping down on top of him.

Burt sat there stunned. He was hard in his sweat pants and breathless from the frenzy of it all. One minute he’d been thinking of the earnest young boy next door and then he’d watched him get stripped naked and his _pussy_ fucked. He collapsed back into the chair and squeezed at his cock. He wasn’t exactly sure what he was dizzy from; shuffling the chair to this side of the room, his hard-on or the sight of Blaine’s bare little body being ravaged like that. Whatever it was, it made his blood rocket through his veins, only this time without a nagging twinge in his chest. He gripped his cock through the material, stroking back and forth slowly, relishing the feeling but not willing to push himself over the edge. From the corner of his eye, he realized the boys were still lying there and he perked up as he recognized the movement. Those horny little bastards – they were going at it again.

* * *

 

Blaine’s pool parties had all but stopped over the past two weeks. Instead Burt watched him and the older boy, who he assumed was his new boyfriend, fuck in the backyard, in the pool or up against the house at least once a day. From time to time, he wondered where Blaine's parents were but he guessed they were away having left the kid to his own devices, which was probably a little irresponsible but, given that up until now Blaine had shown himself to be very sensible, it wasn’t a complete surprise.

Burt tried to keep an eye on him from his vantage point, for what it was worth. Plus all the trips up and down the stairs had done wonders for his fitness, not to mention the plentiful orgasms improving his outlook on life. His doctor had been amazed at his progress and had given him the all clear to return back to work next week, which was both a blessing and a curse. As nice as it would be to re-join the world in another four days time, he didn’t particularly want to give up his new hobby.

However, his worry was soon put to rest when he returned home from his late afternoon doctor’s appointment to find Blaine and his friend waiting anxiously on his doorstep. Burt parked in the garage and climbed out of his pick up, remembering at the last minute to grab his new prescription.

“Mr. Hummel, hi!” Blaine rocked up on his tiptoes eagerly and Burt had to restrain his smile.

“Blaine, hello. What uh- What brings you over?”

“Um...” Blaine looked to the relieved looking older boy who clapped a hand on the kid’s shoulder and moved past him, stretching out a hand for Burt to shake.

“Hi, I’m Cooper Anderson - Blaine's big brother. We’re actually wondering if we could ask a favor. Can we come inside?”

“Oh!” Burt coughed awkwardly. “You- You have a _brother?_ Huh.” His eyes darted to Blaine in surprise but the kid simply smiled at him with a sincerity that belied the fact that this boy had been fucked six ways to Sunday by his older sibling.

“Yeah, Coop’s been visiting from L.A.”

“Oh, yeah? Well, hi,” he said, returning Cooper’s zealous handshake. He gave the tall guy a once over. Cooper definitely looked older close up, probably nineteen or twenty. “Welcome to the neighborhood. Come on in. You boys want some lemonade?”

“No thanks, Mr. Hummel. My cab’s gonna be here soon but that’s what I wanted to talk to you about,” Cooper replied.

“Okay.” Burt unlocked the front door and let them follow him into the lounge where he dropped the paper bag onto the coffee table and took a seat.

“Our parents have been away on a cruise this summer, which is why I’ve been here but the thing is, my roommate called and there’s an open audition for a _huge_ movie and I _have_ to be there.” Burt raised his eyebrows at Blaine again who nodded solemnly in agreement. “This could make my career. I’m an actor, you know.”

“Uh, right, right.” Burt had no idea why this kid would give up fucking Blaine’s willing pussy every day on the off-chance of getting cast in some random movie.

“Anyways, mom and dad get back on Sunday night but I can’t leave Blaine by himself. I promised my dad. So we were wondering… Would you watch him? Maybe willing to check in on him for the next couple of days? Just until our parents get back.”

“Oh? Wow, uh yeah. Of course. That’d be fine.” Burt closed his eyes for a moment, thinking of the time he’d seen Blaine bent over, his hands pulling his cheeks open to show off his dripping slit for his horndog brother. Yeah, Burt would definitely ‘watch’ him, alright.

Blaine perked up. “Really?”

“Of course, kid. It’d be my uh, pleasure.”

“Excellent! Thank you, Mr. Hummel. Why don’t you two—” The toot of a car horn outside cut Cooper off. “Crap, gotta go! I’ll call ya, Squirt,” he pulled Blaine into a tight hug. “Thanks Mister. You’re a kind and decent man!” Cooper declared in an off-kilter accent.

“Uh huh.” Burt chuckled and sat back on the couch as Cooper left, the front door banging closed. “So how’s this gonna work? I come over in the evening an’ make sure you’re still in one piece?” Blaine smiled and rolled his eyes playfully.

“Uh, sir? Can I ask a question?”

“Sure.”

“Are you okay?” Blaine nodded towards the bag from the pharmacy.

“Yeah, I am now, I guess. I had a heart attack a while back. Kinda took me by surprise and knocked me around but I’m much better now.”

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry. I wish I’d have known - I could’ve helped.”

“Don’t worry, kid. My boy was here, made sure I was okay after I was released.”

“Kurt was here?” Blaine asked curiously.

“He was, but then he left,” Burt said cautiously, wondering if Blaine was sporting a schoolboy crush on his much older son. “New job an’ all. Besides, I’m fine now. Even starting back at work on Monday.”

“Wow, okay.”

“Look, kid. I dunno what’s in the fridge but I’m betting I can figure something out. You wanna stay for dinner?”

“Thanks, Mr. Hummel. I’d like that. Uh, can I help?”

“Naw,” Burt scoffed. He edged his ball cap off and scratched at his bald head. “Tell you what, though. I know how much you like your music. I hear ya singing sometimes - when the windows are open. An’ on the piano too.” He grinned as Blaine ducked his head guiltily. “Anyway, Kurt left a pile of sheet music behind when he moved out. There’s a box of it still in his old room if you wanted to go through it.” Blaine perked up with interest and Burt smiled indulgently, nodding his head towards the staircase. “G’on. Third door on your right. Help yourself while I get started on dinner.” Chuckling as Blaine jogged up the stairs enthusiastically, Burt scooped up his prescription and headed to the kitchen for a glass of water and investigate the state of his fridge.

He didn’t pay much attention to the time but once he’d put the steak aside to marinate and diced the last of the vegetables for the salad, he figured that he’d better check up on the kid and make sure he wasn’t snooping through Kurt’s wardrobe. There wasn’t too much his son had left behind in his closest; a few changes of clothes, an old but sturdy pair of winter boots and stacks of old Vogue magazines he’d cherished in his teenage years. However, Kurt preferred to keep his magazine collection away from prying eyes. If Burt didn’t know his kid any better, he’d of thought that Kurt was hiding a stash of dirty magazines in plain sight but it seemed doubtful given that his son hadn’t been that interested in sex until college.

Burt washed and dried his hands, wiping them off on his blue jeans as he climbed the stairs. He wasn’t trying to be sneaky but the carpet kept his footsteps hushed as he walked to the doorway of Kurt’s old room. He glanced in expecting to surprise Blaine but found the room empty. The only clue that the kid had been in here was a tidy stack of papers on the desk next to the open box. Burt turned to the hallway and considered where else the boy would be and, just then, a soft hitching breath caught his attention. He started for the spare room down the hall – the one that overlooked the Anderson’s yard.

The bedroom door was ajar. Blaine, with his back to it, was standing at the window with the curtain bunched in one hand against the window frame while his other was hidden from view. Burt peered in, trying to understand what it was happening without interrupting the kid. Blaine let out another gasp and he rolled up onto his toes, dislodging the loosened pants around his hips and making it clear to Burt exactly what he was doing. The boy choked back a moan, his right shoulder dipping as Blaine reached down further, his fingers rubbing at his pussy.

Burt slumped against the doorjamb as the blood in his veins thundered to his groin. He clutched at the door handle to steady himself but only managed to push the door open, forcing it to creak. Burt stumbled forward as Blaine spun around, his hand still stuck in his underwear and his pants falling down.

“Oh my god!” The kid yelled but remained frozen on the spot.

“Blaine—” Burt quickly glanced down at the boy’s hidden hand, the thought of Blaine still touching his pussy overwhelming him, making him want to see it up close. “Shit! Sorry—”

“No! I’m sorry!” Blaine pulled his hand out and hesitated over what to do with his slippery fingers. Keeping them pointed outward, he hauled up his loose jeans and gripped the waistband while he spun around, away from Burt’s gaze. He hung his head and heaved a huge sigh. Burt started forward, his parental instincts momentarily overpowering his arousal. He reached for Blaine’s shoulders to soothe him.

“It’s okay, kid. It’s okay. You got nothin’ to be ashamed about. I didn’t mean to barge in on you. It just…happened.”

“I’m so sorry, Mr. Hummel,” Blaine whimpered, sounding cut-up as he shook his head in despair. Burt shushed him and tugged him around by the shoulders, pulling the boy into an immediate hug, forgetting about his erection until it was pressed against Blaine’s belly.

“Shh. It’s okay. You’ve got nothin’ to be sorry for, kid. An’ it’s nothin’ I haven’t seen before.” Burt kept his arms wrapped around the boy’s shoulders, ready to let go the instant Blaine wanted to pull away but the kid’s chin tucked in against his shoulder and his hands spread around Burt’s back, keeping him close. Blaine muttered something into his flannel shirt. “Huh?” He queried as the boy’s face squirmed into the crook of his neck bashfully.

“You’ve seen me?” Blaine asked softly.

“Um…I—” Burt grasped for words as his cock pulsed between them, pre-come smearing against his shorts. “I- I didn’t mean to. But you were down there…”

“Uh huh,” Blaine breathed out, his eagerness to hear more excited Burt to the point where he lost control of his mouth.

“And he was all over you…”

Blaine made a soft shuddering sound of surrender. “Oh.”

“And inside you…”

“Uh…” The kid let out a shaky breath, his hands clutching at Burt’s back.

“And I couldn’t stop looking.”

“Mister—”

“Jesus, kid… You spread your legs for him _every_ _day_. Letting me watch.” Blaine’s head tipped back, spots of blush bright on his cheeks and his eyes were glazed over as Burt’s mouth ran on. “You were so desperate to be fucked, you let you _brother_ take you right in front of me.”

“Oh god…” Blaine’s loose pants slipped down, the waistband hanging precariously off the swell of his ass.

“You like that, huh? Me watching you? You were touching that pussy at the thought of me watching you take it.” Blaine quivered in his arms, his mouth hanging open and dark eyes watching Burt lick his lips.

Burt’s hand drifted down, testing the waters physically, letting his broad hand slide over a pantie covered cheek and gripping it ruthlessly. The boy gasped and pitched his little body forward, pressing hard against him, hips writhing uncontrollably. “S’okay, s’okay, I’m here,” Burt soothed while both hands squeezed at Blaine’s rump. He rolled the kid’s hips against him. “I’ve got what you need.”

The boy moaned as Burt’s hands slipped inside the back of his panties, thick fingers sliding down the split of him, finding his wet, willing entrance easily, letting it clench around a fingertip before easing inside. Blaine squirmed in his arms, humping his hand clumsily. Burt wrapped an arm around the kid’s waist, holding tight as he fingered Blaine's slippery pussy. “So goddamn wet,” Burt grunted, loving the plush feel as he pushed a second finger inside him. He closed his eyes, dizzy at the slick, sucking sound of his fingers moving in and out of the boy. He groaned and pushed Blaine towards the spare bed, any resolve in him broken. “Wanna see you, Blaine,” he muttered desperately. “Let me see. Let me see that pussy.”

“’Kay,” Blaine mumbled, blindly doing what he was told. He shoved his jeans down to his knees, pushed off his shoes with his toes and fell back on the mattress. Burt was there instantly, yanking at the kid’s pants, dropping them to the floor before sinking to his knees and tugging off Blaine's purple underwear, pausing only to hold them to his nose, drawing in the scent of him as the boy drew his legs closed.

Burt discarded the panties and put his hands to Blaine’s ankles, shifting them, spreading the boy’s legs to show off his blushing pink pussy. He let out an involuntary groan as he thumbed at Blaine’s generous inner lips, pulling them apart to find his glistening entrance. “Has he had you today?”

“No time,” Blaine panted. He squirmed on Burt’s fingers as they slid inside him over and over. “He was on the phone most of the day,” he grunted and rocked against Burt’s hand. “Oh! Oh!”

Burt’s tongue peeked out, toying with his bottom lip. His fingers slipped from the boy’s pussy, hands spreading across the back of Blaine's thighs, pushing them back, tipping his vulva up. He paused for a moment, pressing his cheek to the smooth skin of the kid’s inner thigh. Blaine’s entrance contracted again, winking closed then open and forcing a soft, hungry noise from Burt as his chest heaved. “God….” He said, sounding awed. “This fucking pussy.” His heart beat harder, his pulse hammering in his throat as another surge of want flowed through his hard cock. Blaine’s small hands tucked themselves behind his knees, helping to hold himself steady while Burt leaned in closer, his lips grazing the boy’s outer lips as he mumbled, “Could never hear you before. Wanna hear you, kid.”

The boy’s body trembled as Burt’s tongue swept up through Blaine’s glistening folds. “ _Fuck_ ,” Blaine whined shakily.

Burt focused on the kid’s clit, wanting to feel Blaine come while he had his mouth on him. With his eyes shut, Burt tried to recall the fuzzy memories of what his wife had once liked but as soon as Blaine bucked upwards with a gasp, he let go of his mental checklist and kept his tongue flicking along the length of the boy’s stiff clit with Blaine’s breathy cries urging him on.

The kid’s hips wouldn’t stay still, constantly jerking back and forth as a nonsensical stream of sounds poured out of him. Burt stayed put; sucking at him, rubbing his tongue up and down, slipping over the boy’s swollen clit and back again until he could make out the words that Blaine was stringing together more loudly than before.

“Oh! Mister! Oh, oh…oh _crap._ Mister _Hngh…_ _Fuckmisterhummelohmygod!_ ” Blaine’s entire body shook as he wailed through his orgasm.

Burt kissed over the kid’s mound while he lowered Blaine’s legs to rest over his shoulders. He took his time kissing up the crease of the boy’s thigh, his lips tingling from overuse. On the bed, Blaine’s arms were flung wide as he lay there still panting and wild-eyed. Burt used the time to loosen his belt and jeans, pushing down his shorts and letting his hard cock poke out as his hand found a sure but slow rhythm.

This certainly wouldn’t be the first time he’d brought himself off since the heart attack but it was the first time he’d be trying his hand at fucking anyone in years. The risk of another heart attack and the distinct possibility of dying weighed heavily on him – he really didn’t want to have to go through that awful pain or fuss again. He watched Blaine’s head lift off the bed, the kid looking at him in a bewildered daze as he opened his legs, inviting Burt to look at his flushed cunt. Burt thought back to his cardiologist’s advice and just how far he’d come in the past few weeks, being able to get up and down the stairs without any difficulty. In front of him, Blaine’s fingers slid over his belly and across his pussy, pressing against his clit before slipping down further and spreading his outer lips. The creamy juices of Blaine’s come leaked from his entrance, the meandering dribble down towards the kid’s asshole teasing him. Burt’s hand squeezed tighter around the head of his cock, a poor imitation of how it would feel to be inside the boy. He choked back a moan just thinking about fucking this kid. Suddenly, an image of his emergency medicine flashed before his eyes and all at once, Burt was on his feet, pulling off his clothes.

“I’ll be back,” he said in a rush and started for the hallway. He made to the bathroom and quickly found the small bottle of medicine he might need. His eyes flicked back over the instructions, making sure that what he’d read a hundred times before hadn’t mysteriously changed. _At the onset of chest pain, spray under the tongue. Wait five minutes for pain to subside and repeat once if necessary._ Burt grinned and studied his reflection in the bathroom cabinet. There was nothing to stop him from being with Blaine other than the boy himself.

Burt’s cock led the way back to the spare bedroom, waving from side to side with every step. He paused at the doorway – Blaine had shifted, sitting at the edge of the bed, looking forlorn, his hands on his knees. “Blaine, I—” Burt started, trying to give the kid an out if he wanted one.

The boy’s head shot up, his eyes immediately falling to Burt’s erection and his expression changing from apprehensive to pleased. Blaine’s tongue instinctively darted out to wet his lips which Burt took as a sign to continue with his original plan. He stripped off the last pieces of clothing he had on, using the doorway as a support, losing one sock at a time. Blaine’s gaze never left his dick as Burt walked towards him, stopping short of the kid’s knees in hopes of being touched. He tossed the small bottle onto the bed so he’d be able to find it if he needed it.

“You’re so different,” Blaine mumbled, his small hand reaching out to touch Burt tentatively.

“Yeah?”

“B-big,” Blaine stuttered as Burt took both the boy’s hands and wrapped them around his shaft to jack him off. “Coop’s circumcised,” the kid admitted, watching in fascination as the fat head peeked out from Burt’s foreskin. Blaine smiled, letting out a satisfied sigh and stroking faster, making Burt let out a shaky breath, his rough hands finding the smooth tanned skin of Blaine’s shoulders. “Am I doing it right? How does that—?” The boy glanced up at Burt in concern.

“Oh, kid. That feels so damn good. Keep goin’.” Burt’s right hand cupped Blaine’s face affectionately, his thumb stroking the apple of his cheek. The boy licked his lips again and hope tingled through Burt that Blaine would suck him. He wasn’t going to press the matter but if that’s what the kid wanted; he wasn’t going to deny him either.

“Can I?” Blaine tugged him half a step forward by his penis and Burt knees went weak.

“ _Fuck_ , yes. Please.”

One of Blaine’s hands dropped to Burt’s thigh while the other continued to jerk him off determinedly. He seemed to hesitate but Burt waited patiently, shifting his thumb from the boy’s cheek to stroke across his full lips, parting them until Blaine’s tongue brushed against the pad and then he moved his hand once more, tipping the kid’s chin up.

“I am so lucky,” Burt confessed, looking down at the kid in awe. The boy stared up, his hazel eyes round and soft as he puckered his lips to place a kiss to the exposed head of Burt’s cock. “Oh god.” Encouraged, Blaine’s mouth closed around the shaft while his tongue toyed at the spongy tip. His hand worked to keep pumping as he sucked and Burt did his damndest to stay still on shaky legs. “Enough, enough,” Burt gritted out, pushing the kid back on the bed while he remained standing. “I need to be in that pussy.”

Blaine squirmed on the bedspread, his legs falling open. Burt caught him by the ankles, tugging him to the bed’s edge. “Here. Here.” He placed the kid’s feet flat on his chest and took his cock, lining up, the tip nudging inside of Blaine’s dripping pussy. Burt groaned as he sank in slowly. Below him, the boy’s breath hitched and stuttered as Burt buried himself deep inside. “Jesus. H. Christ,” Burt mumbled as he started to thrust in at a sedate pace, not wanting to overwhelm his body right away. A growing blush began to bloom across Blaine’s body with every stroke. “You’re so wet. _Fuck_. Wait ‘til I come, kid. Pussy’s gonna be drowning in it,” he wheezed, his hips snapping in faster.

Blaine’s fingers that had been twisting at his own nipples stopped, his hands spreading out and pressing themselves against Burt’s hairy belly in a half-hearted effort to stop Burt’s from plunging back inside him. “No, no. You can’t,” he whined. “Not allowed.” Burt pressed in deep and stopped, panting hard. He tried to catch his breath and understand what the boy was saying. Blaine writhed on the bed, still working the cock inside him as he gasped out, “It’s daddy’s rules. I’m allowed to fuck. Uh…” The kid rocked back and forth, spearing himself on Burt’s cock over and over. “But boys aren’t allowed to come in me.”

Burt considered the words as his hands smoothed along Blaine’s shins while the kid started to grind on him in earnest. He’d reached a plateau and resumed a steady rhythm, sliding in effortlessly. “You let your brother do it,” he said. “I saw you, remember? You were begging for him to do it.”

“But Coop’s a grown up now. He— He’s at college,” the kid rationalized, his hands sliding across Burt’s belly to rest lightly on his hips.

“Oh no, he ain’t. Giving up this pussy for a pipedream? He doesn’t know a good thing when he sees it. He’s just a kid, still as green as grass.”

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut. “No one can know about Coop. Please don’t tell my dad. Don’t tell daddy, Mr. Hummel,” he pleaded quietly.

Burt slipped the boy’s feet off him and leaned over, hauling the kid further up the bed by his armpits. He clambered onto the bed and in between Blaine’s legs. “Believe me, Blaine. I’m not telling your dad jack shit.” Blaine’s legs settled, crooked at the knee and spread wide as Burt crawled closer, his cock nudging along the boy’s slippery vulva. “But you should know that I haven’t been a boy in more decades than you’ve been alive, kid.”

“Oh.” Blaine’s mouth held the shape, his mouth soft and pouty as Burt drove his cock back inside him. “Oh, oh. That’s what daddy said too. _Oh_. Like that. Like _that_ ,” he moaned quietly before Burt cut him off with a wet kiss. His thick tongue plunged in and twisted around the boy’s, the slurping kiss drowned out by the bedsprings groaning and grating as he used the bounce of the mattress to fuck Blaine faster. “UH!” The kid gusted out with every driving thrust, his legs jerking uselessly in mid-air.

“I’m gonna come in that pussy, baby. Gonna come,” Burt warned, his hips snapping forward harder. “Touch yourself,” he panted. “Let me see.” Blaine’s hand quickly slid between them, fingers rubbing desperately at his clit as Burt’s insistent mouth sucked kisses into his neck. Suddenly, the sharp thrusts eased and Burt moaned shakily as his cock pulsed in time with every contraction of the kid’s soaked pussy. “God…Fuck. Oh god, _Blaine. So tight._ ”

The boy’s fingers kept circling, rubbing himself just right, his hips rolling, working with Burt to keep him thrusting inside even as he slowed. Burt set his mouth to work once more, licking and sucking under Blaine’s jaw line, working towards his earlobe. His fat fingertips found a reddened nipple and squeezed it rhythmically as the kid’s noises climbed higher and more urgent. Burt pitched forward with another set of light, fast thrusts with his fading erection, his breath gusting against Blaine’s ear. “That’s it, baby. Let me feel you come. Wanna feel it…that sexy fuckin’ pussy squeezin’ me so good.”

“Ah. Ah. Ah!” Blaine surged off the bed, grinding against Burt as he came. He lay in Burt’s arms, his forehead tilted against Burt’s chin, seemingly focused only on hauling one heaving breath after another.

“You wanna hear the good news?” Burt drawled.

“Huh?” Blaine pressed his head back against the bed in order to get a look at him.

“I’m still alive,” Burt said with a roguish grin, wriggling his hips. “My ticker’s still workin’ - which is great news, actually.” He pressed a lingering kiss to the kid’s mouth.

Blaine smiled back and shifted his arms to put them around Burt’s shoulders. “Because we’ll get to do this again?” He asked.

“Great minds think alike, kid. Great minds.” Burt pressed his forehead to Blaine’s and sighed blissfully. They still had a lot to talk about but Burt knew that’d be best to do on a full stomach. “Hey, how do ya feel about steak and salad wraps?”

“Mm, sounds delicious.”

Burt chuckled. “Naw, that’s you, kid,” he said, leaning in to nip at Blaine’s neck as the boy giggled happily.

 

_Fin_


End file.
